


Gigantic Protecting Hand

by w_x_2



Series: Gigantor fist [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “Give me your fist,” Dean prompts once they're are back at the motel room.





	Gigantic Protecting Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of mmom 2018.

“Give me your fist,” Dean prompts once they're back at the motel room and he's patched Sam up everywhere besides his injured hand.

 

Gigantic. Protecting. Hand.

 

A hand which saved the day because Dean had been tied up –literally– and Sam's weapon had been magicked away.

 

The supernatural creature had been so cocky that it hadn't expected a punch to the face. Fortunately, the third punch –the first two had only been a source of amusement– had knocked the demon back into the trap which Dean had set up earlier in the day. That had been before the demon came back early and decided to keep Dean as bait.

 

Sam's gaze promptly focuses on Dean and pins him with a fierce look which prompts the older Winchester to instantly feel himself heat up.

 

So Dean could have used another word besides _fist_ , especially because they now have a thing where they no longer do fist bumps as an expression of success following Dean asking for what he still believes was a credible number of them because the day in which it had happened had been going _extremely_ well and that is not so common for them. Sam hadn't thought his reply through, and his comment about fist bumping Dean's ass is still very clear in the shorter brother's mind despite it having already been a number of weeks.

 

But, the thing is, Sam is keeping his hand tightly curled into itself and if it hasn't been long enough for Sam, well, it's been long enough for Dean that the older Winchester feels brave enough to tease Sam about it if his little brother brings it up.

 

“It's fine,” Sam replies while keeping his arm by his side where it has been while Dean patched him up because Sam had gotten roughed up before he'd had the brilliant idea to use his fist.

 

“Give me it,” Dean portrays confidence in his order even though there's a flutter in his heart.

 

Sam's gaze intensifies, daring Dean to keep going and Dean has to break their eye contact when he says, “Lemme disinfect it.”

 

The taller brother finally concedes, arm stretching so his hand can hover over the sink and then hisses as Dean cleans the wound by spraying it with disinfectant.

 

It turn out three of Sam's upper knuckles are open as well as two of the first knuckles on his fingers.

 

Dean has the salve out before he's made a conscious decision to do it. It's an automatic action that includes rubbing some on his thumb, forefinger and middle finger, and all the way up to almost making contact with Sam's busted knuckles.

 

Thing is, Dean has already got his clean hand under Sam's so as to make it stable for the imminent soft probing and rubbing of his salve coated fingers. So as much as that may have not been intentional, Dean can't take back the action without it becoming clear that this means _something_ to him.

 

Dean inhales deeply but in a measured manner so that it isn't extremely noticeable because he can feel Sam's gaze boring into him and finally completes his action.

 

It's a shame about Sam's hand, there's no way in which it could worm its way into Dean's ass now. It's too raw and sensitive for it to not be too painful for Sam.

 

Still, as Dean holds onto Sam's hand with one of his own and methodically rubs the soothing salve onto each of Sam's knuckles, he can't help the train of thoughts which emerge.

 

In the safety of his mind Dean can imagine Sam saying he's got another hand which is completely healthy, and that even if it isn't his main hand, he still knows how to move it and curl it so as to open Dean up until he is reduced to a sloppy twitching mess.

 

By the time that the fantasy clears up enough for Dean to notice what he's doing, the shorter Winchester is tightly holding onto Sam with his supporting hand while the salve coated fingers are rubbing a knuckle which is _not_ busted up.

 

Dean clears his throat loudly and declares, “All done.” Then he promptly walks off without meeting Sam's gaze.

 

He's got another boner to attend to, and now, he even has the added texture of Sam's knuckles to help enhance his fantasy about what Sam would feel like trying to fit his gigantor hand inside his big brother. 

 

Dean knows that his own fingers won't feel the same, but he's still gonna find somewhere private to yet again stuff himself as full as he possibly can while he brings himself to orgasm.


End file.
